Discrepancies in Honesty
by improbable truth
Summary: As the Night Elf race strives to cleanse Azeroth of an incessant plague, Warden Malace Shade finds himself caught in the crossfire. Ever since his beliefs were questioned by his Human prisoner, the Night Elf begins to question what the truth actually is.


Discrepancies in Honesty : Ignorance is Bliss

She was caught in the midst of feigned reality; a delusion; an illusion. But she could not be blamed for her naivety. Her sheltered perspective of life was a direct consequence of her race, her nature, her gender, and her age. Though the human lifetime was extremely short compared to that of the other races, she was still had many long stretching years waiting for her. Many choices still awaited to be made.

But in the little town of Hawkpeak, a small bubble of modest human dwellings, the young girl lived her life unaware of the chaos that surrounded race, that surrounded her town, that surrounded her. The burning afternoon sun blinded her eyes, the cool and deceptive breeze blocked her senses, and the hustle bustle of town life around her distracted her mind.

She continued to stroll through the small town with her hands behind her back. Her brown peasant skirt danced around her ankles and her white blouse hung delicately off her shoulders as she smiled at each and every familiar face. The baker with his bread smiled sweetly at her as he pushed his cart on and the shepherd gathered his wits to simply nod at the beauty's direction.

But this sad town, this miserable sheltered town was unknowing of the dangers not a hundred feet away from them. The beautiful and silent forest that surrounded the despicable humans was a predator. The evergreen trees hid a dark and dangerous enemy that these people were oblivious to. Their ignorance of the world outside of them would be the cause of their home's downfall; of her downfall.

And mine.

-

One by one, like a silent tsunami, forces unimaginable to any simple human began to rush towards the small town from the surrounding thicket of forest. The humans were trapped. Trapped by their own simplicity. Nothing could stop the impending and unstoppable force now quickly approaching the sad excuse for a race.

The defiant sun beat down on every one of our kind, triggering a series of unfamiliar reactions in our body but none severe enough to hinder our attack. A lone shepherd kneeling by one of the sheep in his flock slowly straightened his back, standing up straight with the plain town filling up his vision. His ears appeared to perk up in response to the wind's change of direction. He turned to face toward the forest with uncertainty to come face to face with one of Warriors on the frontline.

The man gazed up in shock and took a startled step back. His sheep began to baa and run towards the town. The purple skinned Warrior grinned at the surprised shepherd and grabbed him by the neck. The shepherd's hands automatically clasped onto the Warrior's hand, desperately trying to break the Warrior's grip to breathe in that sickly sweet sensation of air. Two short seconds later, the Warrior dropped the man's dead body to the ground and the rest of the army flew by him, invading the helpless town.

Our mission: seek and destroy every single human.

-

By the time I had arrived into the town, units were already in the act of gathering all the humans in the square located in the heart of the humans' dwellings. The outer homes of the town were already up in blue flames. One after another the straw roofs lit up and brought the pathetic buildings to the ground; then the fires moved onto the next household.

As I grew closer to the center of the town I could feel waves of fear and confusion. It made my skin crawl with power. It was a strange feeling. They were utterly helpless and at the mercy of my will.

They were huddled around the fountain by various Rogues and Warriors guarding them, crying, shrieking, and begging. They were distraught and broken; lost and confused. As I neared a Rogue broke ranks, placed her fist over her breast, knelt before me with respect, and then stood back up.

"Malace Shade," she began while she accompanied me as I inspected the herded humans, "Hawkpeak's inhabitants are all accounted for and present. Those who resisted were dealt with."

The Rogue jumped back in shock as I snapped my head towards her direction, "Very good. Queen Cadeyrn will be pleased."

I turned to address the human race of Hawkpeak, "You will all be pleased to know that our work here is almost done. You will all be pleased to know that the situation will only improve from here. Unfortunately, you all will not be here to benefit from the new reign of Azeroth. My sincere apologies."

"You can't do that. We won't let you," a voice retorted in defiance as I had turned around to walk away and give the signal for the humans' extinction.

Our job was simple. It was meant to be easy. Eliminate Hawkpeak, plain and simple. I never would have fathomed that a small insignificant human as she could complicate things so easily. As I turned back around to face the rebel, I was not struck by her appearance, her determination nor her defiance. I was struck by how insignificant she was. How easy it would be to rid of her, how easily I should have ridded Azeroth and the human race of her. At any moment I could have given the signal, but I didn't. Instead, I humored her.

"I highly doubt that, but please indulge me on how you and your kind plan on doing so? How do you plan on defeating my army which out numbers, by a great number, your townsmen?" I crossed my arms over my chest and watched as the girl's confidence shriveled.

"I-I… My father is the general of the human army! He will surely notice if his hometown suddenly disappears," she countered.

I laughed, "I guess he would. But that's the idea, isn't it? To get the attention of your race? Rogue Spring, grab the girl and take her with us."

The Rogue from earlier stepped up and seized the girl by her upper arm and pulled her along after me. The whole town watched as the blonde girl fought against Spring's grip, calling out for help. But none came. A perfect example of how pathetic the human race is; they speak of fighting against their aggressors, yet they hide behind one another like cowards. I smirked to myself and raised my finger in the air.

Several moments later, the people of Hawkpeak were no more.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, Wardens are typically female. But for the sake of my story, Malace Shade is a male. It's in the works. Thanks.


End file.
